


In your head and I won't stop

by karcathy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Former Lovers - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, gays who won't admit they have feelings, i guess that's mostly hinted i dont have this plotted out, probably won't have more but we'll see i guess... for now this stands as completed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karcathy/pseuds/karcathy
Summary: When Amélie comes across Dr Ziegler during a mission, she can't resist the opportunity to reconnect with her. One thing leads to another, and she finds that Angela is, as ever, incredibly difficult to resist in every way.





	In your head and I won't stop

The doctor was pretty, Amélie had to admit. It would be a shame to kill her. She hoped she wouldn't have to as she examined her through the scope. She scanned the room again and then sighed, lowering her rifle. Her target was gone, the opportunity lost, and she had nothing to show for it. Across the room, Dr Ziegler was laughing, her blonde hair falling into her eyes. Amélie watched her for a moment, quietly contemplative, then smiled to herself. Perhaps this evening didn't have to be a total loss. Straightening her waistcoat, she stood up, preparing to rejoin the party below.

She melted easily into the crowds, inconspicuous despite the fact she had eschewed a more traditional dress for the increased comfort and mobility a suit afforded her. Her figure and her dark hair, held back neatly but still cascading down her back, made her appearance unambiguously feminine, and her confident grace made questioning her attire an impossibility. She crossed the room purposefully, slipping through the sea of guests and taking perverse pleasure in the thought of how easily she could have ruined their party. They buzzed around like flies, and to her, their lives meant as little.

“Dr Ziegler,” she purred, her fingers locking around the doctor's wrist in a vice-like grip, “How pleasant it is to see you.”

“Amélie?” the doctor said, shock and confusion showing on her face. She looked around anxiously, and Amélie took great pleasure in knowing she was wondering which of the people in this room might not be leaving here alive.

“Don't worry about your friends,” she said, her voice low and intimate and a cruel smile curving her lips, “They're perfectly safe, for tonight.”

“What are you here for?” Dr Ziegler asked, her eyes narrowing suspiciously. Clearly she hadn't taken the sniper at her word. Amélie would have felt offended, but it was a perfectly fair assumption.

“I'm here to enjoy the party,” she said, raising one eyebrow and smirking, “Catch up with an old friend.”

The doctor laughed, perhaps involuntarily, the sound harsh and short.

“Is that what I am now?” she asked, looking amused now.

“Perhaps,” said Amélie, a disinterested expression on her face. Her fingers were still digging into the doctor's wrist in a way that had to be getting painful, but she was making no move to extract herself from her grasp.

“How nice,” she said drily. Her dress was beautiful, deepening from sunset orange around the low neckline to a rich red where the skirt brushed her knees. She was wearing heels, but Amélie was still taller, the small heel in her boots letting her keep that advantage.

“Come with me,” Amélie said, her voice soft and seductive as she took a step closer, her lips inches away from the doctor's ear, “We can reminisce. Talk about old times.”

A shiver went through the doctor's body, and Amélie smiled. Even now, she couldn't hide her obvious attraction to the sniper. One of her many weaknesses.

“I don't think that's a good idea,” she said, swallowing. She didn't move away.

“Come, Angela,” she said, dropping her wrist and stepping away with a smile, “Is this the sort of night to be having good ideas?”

She turned away, knowing the doctor would follow, and crossed the room, slipping easily through the crowds and out into a deserted corridor. Sure enough, when she turned around, Angela was standing behind her, looking faintly exasperated.

“You can't resist me,” Amélie teased, lifting one hand to gently brush the doctor's cheek, “Even now.”

“Some things don't change,” she said, with a small smile, “You're still the girl I used to know, even if you don't believe that.”

“You're still the same as ever,” said Amélie, curving her fingers so her nails dug into Angela's cheek, just hard enough for her to feel, “You care too much. It makes you vulnerable.”

“Caring isn't weakness, Amélie,” said Angela, her expression soft, her eyes gentle.

Amélie scoffed, her lips curving into a hard smirk. Her grip on Angela's cheek tightened, one finger sliding under her chin as she tilted it upwards. She stepped in closer, enjoying Angela's small shiver as her breath brushed against her lips. Her blue eyes gazed unblinkingly into Amélie's, her jaw clenching as she held herself perfectly still like some small creature the huntress had captured in her thrall, although her breathing was perfectly calm and her pulse beat steadily under Amélie's fingers. In a way, it was even more thrilling than fear would be, her defiant refusal to be afraid whilst Amélie contemplated her like a predator.

“You still aren't afraid of me, hmm, _cherie_?” she said, “You've seen what I do now.”

“I've seen who you were before,” Angela said, her breath warm against Amélie's lips, “I don't believe you can have changed so much.”

Amélie smiled.

“You must really like me,” she said, “You're so blind to what's in front of you.”

Angela's eyes flickered down to her lips.

“Am I?”

Amélie paused, letting herself enjoy the moment of anticipation before she kissed her. Angela sighed as their lips touched, and made a soft noise of disappointment as Amélie broke off the kiss.

“You're enamoured,” Amélie said, her voice low, “With who you think I am. You have _no_ idea.”

“Hm,” Angela said, her voice a soft hum, her eyes half-closed, “If I'm here with you because I'm hopeless, why are you here?”

“Here with you?” she said, her amusement clear in her tone, “The pretty doctor with a hopeless crush on me? I may be cold, but I'm not made of ice.”

“So you admit to feeling something?” Angela said, a triumphant smile gracing her lips.

“ _Cherie_ , you are an amusement,” she said, her grip softening as she brought her other hand up to cup the doctor's cheek, “A pleasing distraction.”

“I'll take it,” Angela said, still smiling, “You aren't nearly as cold as you think.”

Amélie laughed, her fingers sliding into Angela's hair.

“Such a sweet little thing,” she said, her voice softer than ever, “You should be careful who you fall for.”

Angela rolled her eyes, looking like she was going to give a sharp response, but Amélie kissed her before she could. Her mouth opened readily, her hands going to Amélie's hips as she was pushed backwards, almost stumbling before she hit the wall, her back crushed against it as Amélie kissed her, hard and vicious, her nails digging into her scalp and catching on her hair. She gasped when Amélie's teeth scraped her lip, so she bit down, sharp and savage, hard enough for them both to taste blood. Angela's grip on her hips tightened as they kissed, pulling her even closer with a kind of quiet desperation. She was panting when Amélie broke the kiss, moving to press wet kisses with just a hint of teeth to her throat. Her breath hitched as Amélie bit her collarbone, her teeth sinking into the soft flesh like some predatory beast.

“I bet you're already wet for me,” she murmured, her voice a low purr, “You're desperate, aren't you? You _want_ me.”

“Yes,” Angela gasped, as Amélie returned to kissing her neck, one hand braced against the wall beside her head, “I want you, I-I need you, I-”

She broke off with a soft moan as Amélie ground her thigh up between her legs, pressing her roughly into the wall. They kissed again, wet and panting and messy, Angela's fingers digging hard into her hipbones. Amélie caressed her cheek softly, then lowered her hand, tugging Angela's knee up and sliding her hand tauntingly slowly up the outside of her thigh. Angela flexed her leg reflexively, gripping Amélie closer, her hands sliding up to her waist but no further. Amélie's fingers danced softly around her thigh, making her gasp as she brushed against sensitive spots. The skirt of her dress was crumpled around her hips, trapped by their bodies and the wall behind her. Amélie pulled back slightly, the kiss becoming almost gentle, her hand sliding towards Angela's knee. Their lips separated with a soft sound, loud in the quiet hallway, disturbed only by the faint sounds of music and their soft panting breaths.

“Amélie,” Angela said, soft and breathless. Her eyes were still half-shut, the pupils dilated so only a sliver of blue was visible around them, and her lips were parted, her panting breaths hot against Amélie's mouth.

“Shouldn't you return to the party?” Amélie said, her tone light and teasing, her breathing barely changed from earlier, “They'll be missing you.”

Angela let out a soft whine at that.

“You'll be such a pretty sight for them,” she continued, pulling back further to admire her handiwork. Angela's lips were deliciously wet and red, and bright bite-marks were visible on her neck. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair was disordered, with staticky strands sticking up at the back. Amélie smiled, enjoying the view.

“Amélie, please,” said Angela, her voice soft and pleading.

“Mm, I like to hear you beg,” Amélie said, leaning in to press soft wet kisses to her neck, her hand sliding teasingly up her thigh, “You'd like me to fuck you here, wouldn't you? You want it hard and rough, up against the wall, don't you?”

“Amélie,” she said, her voice cracking on the second syllable, her breath hitching on the third, ending in a soft whine.

“You like me teasing you like this, don't you?” she continued, her fingers playing with the elastic of her underwear, dancing teasingly along the edge.

“Please, Amélie,” she gasped, her hips lifting involuntarily away from the wall and grinding into her.

“Tsk tsk,” Amélie tutted, pressing her back against the wall, denying her the contact she desired so much, “Patience, _cherie_.” Amélie's hands pinned Angela's hips to the wall as her mouth teased at her neck, knocking one strap of her dress off her shoulder as she moved along her collarbone. “Such a pretty dress,” she said, lifting one hand to finger the other strap before pulling it down. The dress was loose enough that it began to fall, the fabric gathering on her breasts.

“God, Amélie,” Angela said, drawing her arms up through the straps and letting the top of her dress fall around her waist. Her bra was pretty, unstructured and lacy, and did practically nothing in the way of either support or modesty. Amélie smiled as she leaned in to lick one pert nipple through the flimsy fabric.

“You want it now, don't you?” Amélie said, her voice low and rough as she pulled down the straps of Angela's bra and returned to licking and sucking around her nipple, “You want it so badly, but you love the way I tease you. No one else turns you on like this.”

“You like the sound of your own voice too much,” Angela said. She hissed, biting down on the base of her thumb to stifle a moan as Amélie's teeth grazed her nipple. Amélie smiled up at her before trailing kisses down her navel to the fabric of her dress, her hands trailing down her thighs and then under her skirt.

“You can think of a better use for my mouth, can't you?” She was looking up at Angela again, her eyes glittering as her hands pushed up her skirt and her fingers slid over the fabric of her underwear. “You're thinking about it right now.” Her fingers slid between Angela's legs, circling the wet spot forming on the fabric there. “You want to feel me.” She licked the inside of Angela's thigh. Angela quivered, sliding down the wall, her knees parting. “You want to know what else my tongue can do.” She pressed her tongue to the outside of Angela's underwear. “Mm, I can taste you already. You want me so badly.” Angela's hand was clamped firmly over her mouth, muffling any sound she made, whilst her other hand scrabbled vainly for a grip on the smooth wall. “You've been so good, haven't you?” Amélie smiled as she pulled down Angela's underwear, sliding them down to her ankles before moving in to press more teasing kisses to her thighs. Her hands slide down the outside of her thighs as Angela's soft needy whining broke through her self-imposed gag. “Don't worry, _cherie_ , you'll be rewarded for your patience.” One hand slid up the inside of Angela's thigh, and she gasped as cold fingers touched the hot wet flesh between her legs. Her fingers slipped easily inside her, her arousal enabling quick access as Amélie curved her fingers experimentally, looking for the right angle to make Angela moan. She found it as Angela's fingers slipped through her hair, gripping her skull in a desperate grasp. “You'll come quickly for me, won't you, _cherie_?” Angela moaned, possibly in agreement, as Amélie's open mouth joined her hand, her tongue pressing almost tenderly against her clit as she used the her head to force her thighs further apart. Angela's fingers twisted in her hair as she pushed her back against the wall, her tongue and fingers moving in perfectly synchronised motion. Angela's moans were stifled but she couldn't hide the way she pulled on Amélie's hair as she came, trying desperately to pull her in closer. She slid down the wall, panting softly, sitting in against it with her head lolling back and her eyes half-closed. With her dress gathered around her waist, she was a perfect picture of debauchery. Amélie was kneeling in front of her, smiling wolfishly as she licked her fingers clean.

“I should take you home with me,” she said, “But it doesn't look like you're going anywhere for a while.”

“And you are?” Angela raised one eyebrow, her expression challenging despite the unfocused look in her eyes.

“You want to have your way with me, do you?” Amélie was still smiling. Her hair was disordered, beginning to fall down from her ponytail, but otherwise she looked perfectly unruffled.

Angela was pulling hard straps back into place and readjusting her skirts. She still looked unmistakably and thoroughly fucked. “Maybe,” she said, reaching across and pulling Amélie closer by her tie, “I think we should find out what else this place has to offer besides an empty hallway.” She kissed Amélie slowly, tenderly, her mouth opening easily to her tongue.

“Mm,” said Amélie, talking between kisses, “Don't you like the risk? The thrill? Isn't it exciting, thinking we could be caught at any moment?”

“You like it too much, I think,” Angela said, smiling, her hands coming up to hold Amélie's face gently, “I'm happy to take my time with you.”

“You'll be the death of me, _mon ange_ ,” Amélie said, combing the hair back from Angela's face with her fingers and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“Let's get out of here,” Angela suggested, her fingers toying with loose strands of Amélie's hair, “Let's leave the party. Go somewhere else.”

“Won't you be missed?” Amélie said with a smirk.

“I can make my excuses,” she said, her eyes warm and soft, “This is much more exciting.”

Amélie knew the idea was crossing a dangerous line from a little fun to something perilously romantic. She also knew she wanted it desperately. In that moment, she was far too enamoured for rational thought to be in control.

“Let's go,” she said, rising smoothly to her feet and offering a hand to Angela. She accepted it, letting Amélie pull her to her feet in one easy motion. Angela quickly rearranged her clothes, Amélie helping her to smooth down her hair enough to make it slightly less obvious what she had disappeared for. Amélie looked immaculate, her ponytail quickly re-fastened and perfectly smooth.

“I'll see you outside,” she said, pressing a quick kiss to Angela's lips before she disappeared upstairs. She hadn't entered this party officially, and she wouldn't be able to leave it that way, either. She hummed softly to herself as she retrieved her rifle and ducked out of a window on the back of the house, lowering herself smoothly to the ground with her grappling hook. Peering round the edge of the building, she grinned as she saw Angela silhouetted against the entrance to the alleyway, a light jacket wrapped around her shoulders. Her back was turned to Amélie, completely unaware of where the sniper was hiding. Still smirking, Amélie grappled easily up the side of the building and made her way silently along the alleyway. Flipping upside down, she lowered herself on the rope until her head was level with Angela's, just a few feet back in the alley.

“ _Bon soir, cherie_ ,” she said, laughing when Angela jumped and spun around, searching for the source of her voice.

“Show off,” Angela chided. She stepped up to her anyway, her hands softly cupping her cheeks as she pressed an upside down kiss to her lips.

Amélie flipped easily back onto her feet, retrieving her grapple and hoisting her rifle onto one shoulder.

“You were here on a job, then,” Angela said, eyeing the rifle cautiously.

“It was unsuccessful, don't worry,” Amélie said, winking at her, “You're my consolation for the failure.”

“Oh, how nice,” Angela said, linking their arms easily, “I always wanted to be consolation for a failed sniper.”

“Would you prefer it if I had succeeded?” Amélie was leading the way to Angela's car; of course she knew where it was parked. She was a consummate professional.

“No,” Angela said, shaking her head, “I don't think you would, either.”

“Such faith, doctor,” Amélie said lightly, “I'm touched.”

“Tell me I'm wrong.”

“You're wrong,” Amélie said, turning her head to give her a pitying smile, “Always the romantic, my dear doctor.”

“We've covered why I like you,” Angela said, pausing to dig her keys out of her bag, “I'd like to know what you like about me.”

Amélie smiled, waiting for Angela to unlock the car. She didn't answer until they were sitting inside.

“You're pretty, you're hopeless, and you're desperate,” she said, taking Angela's hand and pressing a lingering kiss to her knuckles, “It makes for an excellent fuck.”

“You just like the sex, then?” Angela said, giving her an amused look as she started the car and prepared to pull out.

“It's an intoxicating feeling, _cherie_ ,” she said, reaching across to run her fingers across Angela's thigh, “Being with someone who's so desperate for you.”

“Hmm.” Angela hummed wordlessly, clearly attempting to focus on driving despite the distraction Amélie was providing. She kept her touch light and teasing, not enough to become dangerous but always teetering on the edge. For her part, Angela made a concerted effort to ignore her, driving carefully below the speed limit and parking properly when they reached her house. She turned off the engine then reached across and pulled Amélie in by the lapels of her jacket for a kiss, lingering before she pulled away and climbed out of the car. Amélie was at the door before Angela got there, leaning against the frame like she owned the place. She tugged Angela in for a kiss, wet and slightly rough, as she unlocked the door.

“Careful,” Angela said, pushing the door open and pulling Amélie inside, “Don't trip on the step.”

Amélie scoffed, avoiding it with easy grace as she pressed Angela up against the wall to kiss her, kicking the door shut as she did. The lights flickered on around them. She pulled back slightly, staring into Angela's blue eyes, wide and full of desire.

“What now?” she asked softly, an invitation and a challenge.

“Am I in charge now?” Angela said, her nose brushing against Amélie's as she tilted her head back slightly.

“It's your house, yes?”

Angela smiled, mischief glittering in her eyes. “It is,” she said, kissing her softly.

Amélie leant in, her lips brushing against her ear. “Have your way with me, then,” she said, her voice soft, low and sensuous.

“Mm,” Angela said, capturing her earlobe between her teeth and gently licking it, “That sounds delightful.”

Amélie began pressing kisses to her neck, starting below her ear and working her way downwards. “As much as I loved fucking you against a wall,” she said, breath cool against the damp skin of her neck, “I don't doubt your bed is much more comfortable.”

“Yes,” Angela said, slightly breathless, “Come on.” She slipped out of Amélie's grasp and took her hand, leading her upstairs and through a door that stood ajar. Pulling Amélie in for another kiss, she backed her up against the bed and then laughed as she collapsed when the edge hit the back of her knees.

“Always graceful,” she teased, giggling as she held herself above Amélie, her hands braced on either side of her head.

“I used to do ballet, you know,” Amélie said, sliding back slightly and pushing upwards to kiss Angela again, “I can show you how flexible I am, if you like.” Angela flushed, blood rushing to her face. “I think you would like that, hmm?”

“Maybe,” Angela said, pressing Amélie back into the bed with another kiss and then pulling back. Smiling, she reached down and tugged her boots off, discarding them on the floor before returning to kiss her again. “You're wearing entirely too much,” she said, pushing her jacket off her shoulders.

“I am,” Amélie agreed, sitting up so she could pull the jacket off. Angela was sitting in her lap, her knees on either side of her hips. “You should help me remedy that,” she said, tilting Angela's chin up with one hand as she kissed her. Angela didn't need any more encouragement than that, moving quickly to unbutton her waistcoat and and then undo her tie. The kiss grew sloppy, all open mouths and panting, as Angela undid the buttons on her shirt, her shaking hands struggling in their eagerness, and then finally pushed it off and shoved Amélie down on the bed. She hovered over her for a moment, staring into her eyes, before kissing her again, her hands roaming down to her waist and attempting to undo her trousers.

“How do these damn things work?” she said, pulling back to look at the clasp. She swore under her breath as she struggled with it, then grinned as she succeeded, pulling Amélie's trousers off before returning for more kisses.

“The great doctor,” Amélie said, her voice soft and amused, “Almost defeated by a simple garment.”

“Shut up,” said Angela, kissing her again. Amélie's hands were sliding under her dress, and she grinned, leaning back and pulling it off in one smooth motion. “Hmm,” she said, pausing on her knees, looking down at Amélie with one finger pressed against her bottom lip, “Now... how do I want you?”

“You tell me, _cherie_ ,” Amélie said, her gaze smouldering as she looked up at her.

Angela smiled. “Move back,” she said, pointing, “Against the headboard.” Amélie obeyed quickly, looking back at Angela with half-closed eyes, her posture lazy as she lounged against the pillows. “Good,” said Angela, still kneeling at the edge of the bed, “Take off your underwear.”

“So utilitarian,” Amélie purred, reaching back to unclasp her bra, “Don't you want me to be seductive about it?”

“I don't doubt you'll be seductive,” she said, licking her lips, perhaps subconsciously, as Amélie dropped her bra to one side and smiled before moving her hands to her hips. She slid her knickers down slowly, kicking them off to one side when she was done.

“Any more orders?” Amélie was propped up on one elbow, completely unselfconscious of her nudity.

“Hmm,” Angela said, her eyes moving slowly down Amélie's body. She was taking her time to enjoy the view. “I'm thinking about it,” she said.

“Take your time,” Amélie said, one hand caressing her hip then moving up to her breast, gently massaging it whilst Angela watched. “What do you think?” she asked, her hand sliding slowly down her abdomen, “Are you enjoying watching me touch myself?” Her hand paused before sliding through her rough, curly pubic hair.

“Stop,” Angela said, her voice soft but firm. Amélie's hand stilled, resting on the coarse hair. “Look at me,” she said, reaching back to undo her bra. She dropped it on the floor and then brought her hands up to cup her breasts, softly pinching her nipples as she massaged them. Amélie's eyes flickered from her mouth to her hands, her lips falling open, her hand itching to move further down. “Keep your hand where it is,” Angela said, dropping forwards onto all fours and slowly advancing on Amélie, “You aren't allowed to touch yourself.”

“You're in charge, yes, _cherie_?” Amélie's tone was light and teasing but her hand was still, frozen in place despite her desire to be touched.

“I'm in charge,” Angela said, a smile dancing on her lips as she came closer. She was over Amélie now, close enough to touch but allowing no contact between them as they stared at each other. It was a silent staring contest, and if so, Amélie lost, blinking as her eyes flickered to Angela's lips and then back at her eyes. Angela smirked before kissing her, pulling back after a light, chaste touch and then kissing her again, open-mouthed and eager. Amélie's fingers wound their way into Angela's hair, pulling her in closer as they kissed. Angela moved along her jaw, leaving a trail of soft kisses as she worked her way down her neck. Amélie made soft breathy noises as Angela's mouth moved to her nipple, kissing and sucking, and she slipped into French as Angela's teeth closed down gently, tugging before she moved down to her navel. Amélie moaned, unafraid of being vocal, as Angela's tongue slipped into her navel, then sighed as her kisses moved to her hip. A gentle push from Angela had Amélie spreading her legs eagerly, her knees moving up to the pillows.

“Told you I was flexible,” she purred, and Angela laughed softly.

“You did,” she said, leaning down to press kisses against the inside of one thigh as her fingers danced along the other. Amélie's breath hitched as she hit sensitive spots, small moans and muttered French curses flowing freely as Angela teased her. Angela's fingers hit hair first, moving softly across it to the wet skin between, sliding between folds to come teasingly close to her clit before moving down and slipping easily inside. Angela moved up, her hand moving tantalisingly slowly, her lips capturing Amélie's again as the heel of her hand pressed down and her fingers began to move faster and harder. Amélie was moaning and cursing into her mouth, her breath coming hard and fast, and just as she was about to come Angela slowed her hand, drawing it out, teasing her.

“Angela,” Amélie gasped, bucking her hips against her hand.

“Beg for it,” Angela said, biting down on her shoulder, leaving a wet red mark.

“Angela, please,” she moaning, her movements desperate, and Angela complied, her fingers driving into her hard and fast as she shuddered underneath her. “You're as bad as me,” she sighed, collapsing against the pillows, her arms thrown out dramatically.

“You love it,” said Angela, smiling before she kissed her.

“Maybe.” Amélie was still breathing heavily, her breath coming in short pants. “I could fuck you for hours, _cherie_.”

“Mmm,” said Angela, dropping onto the bed next to her, her head resting on Amélie's arm, “Maybe later.”

“Are you tired?” Amélie teased, her fingers coming up to stroke her hair, “You're getting old, my friend.”

“Mmm.” Angela pressed a kiss to her upper arm, her eyes drifting shut as she succumbed to exhaustion. Her hand rested lightly on Amélie's chest, moving as she breathed.

Amélie waited for Angela to fall asleep before she left, slipping silently out from underneath her and dressing quickly in the dark room. She vanished through the window like a dream, climbing across rooftops like a shadow. It was like she had never been there, but even so, as she slept alone later that night, she felt an aching loss. Getting attached was a bad idea. She never should have risked it, but she couldn't quite regret it.

**Author's Note:**

> This had a number of inspiring factors:  
> 1) I'm gay  
> 2) yes Amélie's outfit was very much inspired by her huntress/comtesse skins (see 1)  
> 3) honestly I can't justify shipping this but there's that One Voice Line when mercy activates her damage tether on widow and well, see 1  
> 4) this can basically all be summarised by point 1 actually


End file.
